16-8 Reunion in the Forest
|maiden = Blue Tartan Sleeves |s drop = Missing You |princess = Kiss of Butterfly, Red Rubber |previous = |next = }} Dialogue Opening: * Bobo: It's so cold outside... Nikki, could we not wait until tomorrow to see that person? * Nikki: After what happened with Lunar, I don't want to lose any of my other friends. If I miss an opportunity to help out an old friend. I'll certainly regret it. * Bobo: ...You are right! But the forest outside of the city is so vast, how will we find him? * Momo: Nikki, Nikki! Someone left a sign over here... * Nikki: Momo,Bobo, let's follow the signs! * (The signs stop at a small shack in the woods. The place is as dark as night. No lights are visible. All of a sudden, the door was opened by someone.) * (The person opening the door is Kimi. Her face is pale, and even her dress is covered in dark red.) * Bobo: ...Kimi! Kimi, what brings you to the Cloud Empire? * Nikki: Kimi, your skirt... What happened? Are you injured?! * Kimi: ...You still come. I'm fine. Orlando was injured. He took a bullet in the shoulder for me. Come in first. * (Kimi brings Nikki to the cabin in the woods where they hide from enemy troops and carefully locks the door.) * (The air in the shack is filled with the scent of medicine. Supporting his shoulder, Orlando stands up and nods his head in an effort to greet them.) * (Although his wound on the shoulder was briefly wrapped in white cloth, traces of blood appeared through the material.) * Orlando: You really came, Nikki; it's just like you to face danger for your friends. Kimi says Lady Zhu will help hide us. Guess I was right to bring Kimi to the Cloud Empire to find you. * Nikki: I heard something happened to the Apple Federation Apparel Group. Orlando, what on earth is going on? * Orlando: Listen up, we're short on time! Apple Federation and Tyre have joined forces to march on the Cloud Empire. Luochuan will catch wind of this before long. * Orlando: The night before war was declared, Kimi's father and Joe Brownie were captured, and Charles took the Groups share. I was only able to rescue Kimi; please watch over her. * (Kimi walked over to Orlando, looking at the world outside the window. In the cold light of the moon, she, for the very first time, exposed her childlike helplessness.) * Kimi: Orlando... What should I do now? * Orlando: My lady, your escape is a threat to their plans, and they will stop at nothing to recapture you. Please stay with Nikki in the Cloud Empire for now, for your safety. * Kimi: No, I don't want to trouble them... And let's not forget, father is still in the hands. These people want to open the Group's treasury. They will not treat him nicely... * Kimi: ...But even if I go back to the Apple Federation, there is no way I can save father... I have nothing. * Nikki: ...That's not what I mean... You haven't lost everything. You still have us, your friends... Things are not as bad as they seem. Orlando saved you. We can rescue your father together!... * Orlando: Indeed, if they had captured you, the situation would have been much worse. Help Kimi select a new outfit, that ought to cheer her up. * Nikki: Yes! Bobo, come and help us put together a costume of lively young girl! The most important thing now is to encourage Kimi! Conclusion: There is no concluding dialogue. Category:Chapter 16 Night before Storm Category:Stages